


粉紅、色誘、失控

by oni_C



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dress Up, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oni_C/pseuds/oni_C
Summary: 女裝/插射/PWP





	粉紅、色誘、失控

**Author's Note:**

> 撰於2017年聖誕。

　　伊利亞有點想不起來事情為什麼會演變成如此難以忍受而且令人十分十的想掀桌子的原因。他不確定是不是因為他在任務中對著蘇洛說了些難聽話，但伊利亞將之歸咎於蘇洛愛說蠢話的習性，他雖然會記仇但也不是每件事都能生氣。

　　這就是伊利亞為什麼要站在蘇洛的房間裡，對著那隻渾身上下都是邪惡資本主義的粉紅色公孔雀生氣的原因之一，他搞不清楚到底哪個環節出錯了。但他知道絕對有什麼東西出錯了。

　　「你他媽什麼毛病？！」

　　他罵道，聲音肯定不小。而坐在床尾的蘇洛（列寧在上，好在他沒穿著高跟鞋，不然肯定會給他踩斷。）好整以暇的起身，伊利亞只覺得那條該死的粉紅色連身裙短的實在太超過了。蘇洛一雙白腿晃過來，幾乎快藏不住的乳肉被包裹在品味爛到應該直接燒掉的連身裙前襟裡。炙熱的身軀直接貼上來，壓的伊利亞些微的重心不穩。

　　「色誘。」

　　蘇洛抬手用了點力捏住蘇聯人的下顎，而伊利亞在蘇洛嘴裡冒出的俄語才發現他剛才罵人的時候用了母語。伊利亞更注意到牛仔的連身洋裝背後的拉鍊只拉上了一半不到，那洋裝的拉鍊是絕不可能拉不上去的。若不是他有幫蘇洛裹過傷、幫過他穿襯衫，他是不會知道這廣大的世界上絕不會有一件女裝前襟裝得下蘇洛那該死的胸圍。

　　伊利亞用堪稱粗魯的動作把蘇洛推回床上。想起了蘇洛那些關於某些紳士也可能會穿女裝的蠢話，他就是擅長說蠢話， **該死的資本主義！** 然後氣急敗壞的把蘇洛固定在床上，盯著那藍的要命的眼睛，試著不要去想他褲襠裡的兄弟已經硬了這件事。

　　「噢，peril這還真浪漫。」

　　蘇聯人的力氣有多大蘇洛很清楚，所以他在兩手都被壓制的時候甚至沒出點力掙扎。而大概是崩斷了什麼線的伊利亞像隻暴怒的熊撲上來，倒躺在床上的蘇洛只是放軟了身體、神態自若的任由蘇聯人在他身上瞪出兩個洞，然後笑著抬起腰貼上伊利亞，再打趣的看著他的額角突出血管。

　　「你的色誘技巧很糟，cowboy。」伊利亞把所有的恨意都碾碎在迸出唇齒的咒罵裡，而蘇洛即使被刑求也絕不會承認他愛死伊利亞用這種語氣叫他Cowboy了。  
　　「可是對你很有用，不是嗎？peril」

　　若不是因為兩天後蘇洛還得頂著他那張白皙精緻的漂亮臉蛋去接近目標的妻子，伊利亞可能真的會一頭撞在笑得像個渾球的蘇洛臉上了，而那個糟糕又腐敗的美國人只是更得寸進尺的抬起臉，用他的犬齒啃了他的下唇一下。蘇聯人能聽見自己身體裡有什麼東西喀的一聲斷了，可能是理智、可能是底限。

　　如果蘇洛要是事先知道這樣的刺激會讓伊利亞這麼瘋狂，那他大概會考慮一下後果再決定是不要是穿上那件品味糟糕又擺明是要整人的粉紅色連身裙了。

　　蘇洛不禁想感嘆蘇聯人的力氣第一次用在了不是為了要揍死什麼人上，當然了，蘇洛也不覺得想活活把他腦袋都操出來的蘇聯人如此運用他的特長是什麼好事。

　　伊利亞二話不說直接壓著蘇洛咬上他的脖子跟肩膀，沒有收斂力氣而痛的蘇洛想要罵人。一口氣還沒出來就被暴怒的克柏格特工掐住了微勃的下體，伊利亞手冷得讓蘇洛發出嘶聲。而克柏格特工也在發現美國人裙下根本是一片光裸時咬牙又飆了句俄語，蘇洛當然知道那是在罵他是個婊子。伊利亞簡直氣瘋了，平時頂多罵罵他腐敗墮落、道德淪喪又鋪張浪費之類云云。此時卻低吼著罵他是個婊子，而他更無可救藥的發現他更硬了一點。

　　蘇聯人也沒有在和他客氣，他粗魯的掐捏著蘇洛略硬的陰莖，眼裡冒著火光。要蘇洛來形容就是那種"我絕對會殺了你"的那種死亡凝視，只是蘇洛完全沒想到他會看到這樣的伊利亞，低頭啃著他的鎖骨和肩膀，手像要虐待他似的汞動。

　　而蘇洛在被伊利亞的膝蓋頂開腿的時候也沒想到自己那一咬竟然把伊利亞的理智也咬飛了大半，蘇聯人為自己尚未全勃但有些硬度的陰莖戴上套子，嚕了把潤滑液之後就直接抵著他的屁股就頂著進來，蘇洛抽了口氣還真的是幸好他有稍做準備不然現在肯定要痛的半死。

　　「你還真性急不是嗎？」而蘇洛也控制不住自己搧風點火的找死行為。  
　　「你自己準備過了。」伊利亞保持著他KGB式的殺意挺跨將自己完全擠入。

　　噢，被發現了。隨後蘇洛仰頭承受第一次重頂，光裸的臀肉和跨部撞擊發出拍擊聲。直到伊利亞完全勃起之後美國人的屁股也被操軟了，他毫無阻礙的折磨蘇洛，而陰莖持續穩定的摩擦已經讓蘇洛雙眼有點失焦，蘇聯人改變了頂弄的頻率和角度，成功的引起美國人身體的騷動，更別說伊利亞又握住了蘇洛高翹起的肉莖，手和腰相互配合的情況下，蘇洛當然沒什麼辦法掙扎著幾下顫抖了起來。就在快射精的時候伊利亞停了下來，還直接乾脆的退了出去。蘇洛咬著牙發出難耐的呻吟，這個蘇聯混帳！

　　蘇聯人低下頭狠狠咬了他的胸口一口，痛覺扯下了射精感。蘇洛低吼著要伊利亞收斂力氣，很痛。伊利亞只是哼了一聲伸手重掐了他大腿一下，痛的蘇洛驚呼一聲，想起身揍他身上那個蘇聯人一拳的時候，伊利亞伸手把他身上那件被蹭的歪七扭八的連身裙直接扯爛，扔在地上。

　　「你的色誘會失敗都是這條裙子害的。」伊利亞用最激烈的手段表達自己對蘇洛身上那條粉紅色連身裙糟糕品位的不滿。  
　　「好歹是件連身裙，你有需要扯爛嗎？」  
　　「閉上嘴，cowboy。品味糟透了，應該直接燒掉！」  
　　「peril你———！」

　　蘇洛幫這條裙子出口氣的機會直接被伊利亞重重的頂入而梗在喉嚨裡，而蘇洛終於發現蘇聯人身上居然還穿著襯衫，他扯著伊利亞的袖子卻只能在蘇聯人頂弄得空檔呼吸，而蘇聯人根本沒有想讓他緩過氣，紊亂的頻率撞的蘇洛渾身發軟。

　　美國人粗喘著，無力的搭著蘇聯人的肩膀。他真的快瘋了，大腿肌因為不斷高升的射精感緊繃，但伊利亞根本不甩他，一感覺到他想要手淫就拍開他的手，甚至在他呼吸急促時不惜停下。他知道Peril想打算什麼，但他的腿在發酸了，躺在小腹上整個漲成紅色的陰莖頂端不斷吐出液體打溼了他的肚子。在這樣下去他不保證不會用力掙扎或是試圖揍蘇聯人一下。

　　在蘇洛緩下氣時蘇聯人將他從床上拉起來，蘇洛昏暈的順著伊利亞的動作坐上他的腿。伊利亞看蘇洛沒能回過神，便就掐著蘇洛窄緊的髖骨頂動。在那根粗長的陰莖又往內進入了幾分時蘇洛突然驚醒，不不不不不，蘇洛終於想起來要掙扎了。伊利亞以往總是能用這個姿勢把他操的腿軟腰軟不說。伊利亞要是找到那個要命的角度操他，被延遲了幾次高潮的蘇洛可能會射的很難看。

　　「peril別、拜託、我不想———！」

　　蘇洛被伊利亞頂到了不妙的位置，他渾身顫抖的把他試圖軟化伊利亞想操射他的打算所吐出的求饒吞回肚子裡。而伊利亞更露骨的表現出將蘇洛操到無法言語的得意。

　　「色誘是嗎？不是求饒？」口音濃重的低音掃過蘇洛的耳畔，他無法射精又敏感的要命，沒忍住縮了肩膀。  
　　「操你——」  
　　 **「I am fucking you, cowboy.」** 蘇洛發誓他聽見伊利亞嘲諷的低笑。

　　但即使蘇洛滿腔怒火想對蘇聯人報以憤怒之拳，都已經太遲了。他完全無法反抗，伊利亞已經很懂怎麼擺弄他的身體了，伊利亞甚至用床上殘存的連身裙碎片將他的手反綁深後。蘇聯人的大手殘暴的捏掐著他的臀肉，有力的扶住他的髖骨頂撞著。他除了呻吟之外什麼話都說不出來，伊利亞知道怎麼頂他會磨蹭到前列腺。

　　「伊利亞、我不行、我真的不行！幫幫我。」

　　蘇洛已經管不住自己的嘴了，他只想暢快的射精，他覺得在這麼被操下去極有可能會被蘇聯人操死在床上。伊利亞沒有給他，他只是吮著他高高挺起的乳珠，在他耳邊低語。

　　「你行的，cowboy。這不是你的色誘任務嗎？」

　　在蘇聯人又吻上他乳尖的時候一股糟糕的酸熱感湧出，幾次延遲高潮讓蘇洛幾乎失去對身體的控制。他痙攣著，漲成紅色的陰莖前端便湧出一股股白液，更隨著蘇聯人頂入的節奏被榨出更多。他幾乎是哭喊出了聲音，伊利亞把他太響亮的呻吟吞進嘴裡。

　　最後像是蘇洛被伊利亞壓在床上操翻了，他射了三次直到第四次再也射不出東西，而伊利亞竟然還試圖想讓他再高潮一次，當然蘇洛終於還是決定認輸免得蘇聯人真的要把他弄死在床上。而最終他們都連床都下不去就在一片凌亂的床上睡昏過去。

　　隔天早上生活長年保持著一定規律的KGB率先因為生理時鐘而醒來，看著身邊那被自己又咬又捏得渾身是傷的蘇洛，再次質疑起自己的自制力，並秉持著優良特工的習慣思考最終導致這個結果的原因。但很遺憾的，他仍然想不到到底他媽怎麼回事。

　　蘇洛沒一會兒也醒了過來，他渾身痛得像被坦克車輾過一樣，翻身時他能感覺到他的腰、腿和屁股都極為嚇人的痠痛著。蘇聯人拍拍他的腳踝，像是在催他起床一樣。

　　「別貪睡，Cowboy，你和蓋比不是有約。」蘇聯人說。  
　　「你也知道我有約。」蘇洛發現自己居然連嗓子都喊啞了， **他媽的蘇聯種馬。**  
　　「你最好趕快起床，別讓她等。」

　　蘇聯人爬下床，蘇洛一口氣嚥不下去，抓起旁邊的枕頭就往那個被他抓的亂七八糟的背扔過去。一顆不夠，他扔了兩顆。

　　「嘿！別逼我打你屁股。」

　　伊利亞把那兩顆枕頭撿起來塞回蘇洛身邊，給他墊著。看蘇洛那滿腔不悅無處說的無奈表情，他愉快地走進浴室，至於導致他如次衝動火爆的原因他也懶得去想了。

　　而東德女孩比他和蘇洛約定的時間更晚到達蘇洛的房間，那時候KGB特工已經梳洗完畢，CIA特工又意圖想使用枕頭作為攻擊武器想撂倒他眼前的KGB。在蓋比打開門的時候，室內一片靜默。女孩機靈掃視到地上那塊粉紅色的碎布——是她昨天買的連身裙——抬頭又看見高大的蘇聯人啞口無言和光裸的背部誇張的傷痕。

　　「我想今天我還是自己去逛逛吧，謝謝兩位紳士的關心。」

　　獨立自主的東德女孩扔下了這句話和兩個傻住的紳士，了然一切的將門關上。無視房內傳來的罵聲，反正美國人已經那個慘樣了，應該是不用她在場以防他們從吵架演變成互毆啦。

 

　　－ＥＮＤ－


End file.
